Light Lag
by Hana-tachi
Summary: Fireworks. They bloomed in vivid colors on the night sky. With the sound timidly coming later. In the lukewarm wind of August. On the river bed where the bugs dance, we share a kiss. Our first kiss. ONESHOT AkaKuro. From Akashi's point of view.


AHAY~~ Hello there. Hanako/Hana-tachi's here with an AkaKuro oneshot. Pfft, this is a fail one. Sorry for the **bad grammars, typos, OOCness, **or **something similar. **

This fanfic is inspired (or based) of a song titled "Light Lag" by DECO*27, performed by Topi. You should hear it and read the translation. It's a beautiful song!

Oh, and inspired by two friends in twitter too~

Okay, I'll stop babbling. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Light Lag  
**by Hana-tachi

Akashi Seijuurou is here. Just finished training. It is dawn. And currently waiting for someone outside the school. The Generation of Miracles asked me to walk home with them, but I rejected it. _'Today is special,'_ I thought as I lean against the wall. Yes, special. He asked me to go home with him, so I do as he said. And of course, because he is special.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I growled slightly before looking at the caller's ID. It's just my driver. I answered it and said, "yes?"

_"Akashi-_sama_, do you want us to pick you up?"_

"No thank you. I will walk home myself."

_"But, Akashi-_sama_—"_

"That's an order."

_"...I understand."_ Then I end the call.

I look around, looking for the blue head that I am waiting for. But I see none. Oh yeah, he's invisible. It'd be hard to look for him. So I just closed my eyes and relaxed. The breeze making me feel more relaxed. The wind was blowing hard, making my red hair waving around. I hold my head to make my hair stop waving and opened my eyes. And being greeted by the pair of sky blue eyes.

"Akashi-_kun_."

I blinked in surprise. There he is, in front of me, holding his favorite vanilla milkshake. And when did he... Oh he and his invisible ability. I almost choked. "Tetsuya, don't do that again. Or—"

"Or you'll stab me with your scissors?" Tetsuya asked.

I blinked again. "No, I won't do that. I would never do that to you."

"That's a relief." He smiled. How I love that smile of his.

After that, I took Tetsuya's hand into mine and started to walk. "Come on, let's go. I'll walk you home." I ordered and he nodded in response. We talk about many things while walking home, like how I founded his ability, how I confessed to him... Yes I confessed to him. You got a problem with that? Oh, and how we have our first date... And then he said something. Something that really caught my attention.

"We never had our first kiss, Akashi-kun." He said. "Even though we had dates before, we still didn't even kiss."

"First kiss?" I asked him. "You want to do it now?" I asked again as I leaned towards him. But he pushed me lightly.

"No." He rejected.

I narrowed my eyes because he pushed me. "So?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"It's a first kiss. We should choose a place." He said. "Carefully."

My eyes softened. "A place? Why is that?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Because it's a first kiss." He said simply.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Do you have any idea where to?" I asked again.

"I don't have any idea. What about Akashi-_kun_?"

I frowned, thinking of a perfect place to do it. Today is August 6th... Wait, isn't there supposed to be a festival around here? Summer Festival? Yeah, that might be a good place. There's a firework if I'm not wrong. Yes, watching the fireworks.

And then kiss.

"Tetsuya, do you like fireworks?" I asked him.

Tetsuya stared at me with his blank eyes. "Yes, I like them. Why do you ask?"

I smirked. "Because I have a perfect idea."

Tetsuya locked his eyes on mine, looking at me with a bit a sparkle in his eyes. "Where?" He asked, still with his emotionless voice.

"The Summer Festival." I said.

"The Summer Festival?"

"Don't repeat it."

"Okay." Tetsuya said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday... So let's go tomorrow." I ordered.

"But I—"

"That is an order, Tetsuya."

"Okay..." He said, a sad expression shown in his face. But then he smiled, muttered something a little loud, even me manage to catch what was he muttered. "Well, anything for the kiss."

* * *

_The next night. _

I went inside my limousine, wearing a black yukata. I told my driver where to go, and he immediately drive the car. I close my eyes once again and my mind went into Tetsuya. That time when I confessed to him. I literally _ordered _him to date me. But to my surprise, he loves me too. I love him because he loves basketball with all of his heart, and of course, his ability too. And if anyone got _too_ close to him—_snip snip—_my scissor is thirsty for blood.

Oh, and our first date was at an Amusement Park. For a reason, Tetsuya wanted to ride a... what is it... I forgot... Horse? Yeah, I think that's it. And then I bought him a vanilla milkshake. I brought him into a Haunted House. I know he was scared but he kept his poker face. Because I know everything. After that we ride a ferris wheel. Which made me disappointed, he slept. So I can't kiss him. And then we went home.

"Akashi-_sama_..."

I opened my eyes and turned my head to my driver. It turns out that he had been calling me for several times. "What is it?"

"We've arrived."

As soon as he said that, I look at my left which the window is at. There it is, the Summer Festival. There are a lot of stalls. I said thank you to my driver for taking me here before I opened the door and walk to the festival. I look around to see if the blue head is here yet, but it's too crowded.

Sighing, I took my phone out of my bag and search for his number. I stopped at the name "Tetsuya." But before I press the 'call' button, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head, seeing the blue head.

"Akashi-_kun._"

"Tetsuya. I thought I already tell you not to—"

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't cut me when I'm talking."

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

I sighed and then pat him on the head. "It's okay." I stared at him. He wore a blue yukata with white patterns over. He looks amazing. It blends well with his hair and eyes.

"When is the firework?" he asked.

"At eight o'clock." I answered.

He nodded in response. I look at my watch. It's seven past forty-five, meaning it's fifteen minutes from now. I turned my head to Tetsuya and said, "we got fifteen minutes to waste. Let's go around the stalls." More like ordering him to.

Tetsuya nodded. "Okay."

Then I took his hand into mine, pulling him close to me. I stared at him for a second, seeing him blushing a little. I smirked. _'He's so cute.'_I thought. "Come on, let's go."

"Yes."

And then we started to look around. The first stall we went to was goldfish scooping. After I pay, Tetsuya immediately went to caught some goldfish. Unfortunately, he didn't caught one, making him gloomy all of the sudden. But I caught one, and give it to Tetsuya, and then he didn't feel gloomy anymore. After that, Tetsuya said that he wanted a shaved ice. We went to the shaved ice stall. This time, Tetsuya is the one who pay. I wanted to but he insisted to pay. Isn't he scared of me? I already gave him a glare but he still insisted to pay.

Anyway, we finished eating the shaved ice before moving on. We went to the candy apple stall after that. This time, I pay. We bought two, for me and for Tetsuya.

"Akashi-_kun_, what time is it?" Tetsuya asked.

I look at my watch. "It's... eight o'clock." I answered.

Tetsuya's eyes widened, but barely. "Then we should go now."

"Where do you want to see it?" I asked.

"Anywhere."

"I know the right place." I said as I took Tetsuya's hand and pull him with me.

I lead him to a place that is perfect to watch fireworks. I walk a little bit faster than him, making him a little hard to catch up. Good thing that I noticed it. I slowed my pace a little bit for him to catch up. Now he's walking beside me.

**BOOM!**

_'Huh?'_

I stopped in my track and looked up to see the source of the sound. Tetsuya did the same too.

Ah, there it is.

The fireworks. They bloomed in vivid colors on the night sky. With the sound timidly coming later.

I grinned. Then I pull Tetsuya's hand again and ran to a river bed. I can hear Tetsuya's exhausted breath even though the fireworks' sound is so loud.

"A river?" Tetsuya asked.

I nodded. I sat down, and told Tetsuya to sit beside me and he do as I said. After he sat down beside me, I said, "this is just like you and me when we're on a date."

Tetsuya stared at me. "Isn't this a date?" He asked.

I blinked. "I mean, the fireworks." I stated.

"Oh, okay." He said before looking at the fireworks again.

Yes, this is just like you and me when we're on a date. The light and the sound are just like the two of us, so sadly out of sync.

To my surprise, Tetsuya say, "how beautiful," as he smile.

I stared at him. "Is that so..." I trailed off. My heart suddenly pounds in my chest without warning at the sight of the light from the fireworks dying your cheeks and your sky blue eyes. Without realizing, I blushed slightly.

Tetsuya stared at me, noticing my slight red face. He smiled, poking my cheek. "This is also a firework, right?"

Infected by his smile, I smile too. He's so close to me, that I might reach out to hold you into my arms. And I did it. I pull him closer, making his head leaning against my shoulder. The rainbow-colored fireworks is reflected from his white pale skin. And my heartbeats is racing at the same time make a firework together.

Ah, I can't take it anymore.

I hold Tetsuya's chin, to his surprise. As if sensing what am I going to do, he closed his eyes. Then I lean closer, and then closer, and then closer, until our gap is closed. I kissed him. In the lukewarm wind of August, on the river bed where the bugs dance, we share a kiss. Our first kiss.

A mosquito landed on your hand. I was trying to glare at it, but my accelerating heart rate just won't slow down.

We broke the kiss, searching for air. I stared at Tetsuya's face. Every time the giant ball of fireworks dyes the sky in its color, his face would look so adorable, making a blush appears out of nowhere from my face. Like now. Good thing that Tetsuya didn't notice it like before.

And now, the light and the sound, you and me, all become one. Making a quartet singing a song of love. And in a quite voice, I whispered something to the fireworks,

"Thank you, for hiding me hide my cheeks blushing in crimson."

"Akashi-_kun_, did you say something?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, no. Nothing." I shook my head. "Now let's just enjoy the fireworks."

This is the happiest day of my life, for your information.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it's a bit short, but I don't have any idea to write... And sorry if the fanfic is not beautiful(?) enough. This is supposed to be a beautiful fanfic, but I'm not poetic...

And I'm sorry if Akashi is too OOC! Is he OOC? Is Tetsu OOC? Is my grammar good enough to understand? Is there any typo? I'm sorry, I am just so sesnitive.

So sorry!

Oh, and, **mind to leave a review~~~? **And of course you can leave a flame. My room is so cold here! Note the sarcasm please.


End file.
